


Christmas wish

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Singing, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Happy holidays! <3
Relationships: Caitlin & Harry, Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Snow & Wells, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship, Snowells relationship, harry wells & caitlin snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! <3

The doorbell rang one more time, indicating that the last guest for tonight arrived too. Ralph was quick to enter the house the moment Joe opened the door for him and immediately took the place on the chair next to the Christmas tree, trying to give his best “Ho, ho, ho” for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

After Iris and Cecile declined her offer to help in the kitchen and told her to just sit and enjoy, Caitlin had no choice but to join the boys in a conversation. Although, she was just sitting there mostly not even listening to them.

Her thoughts were somewhere else. It was happening a lot lately, she was just wandering off and today was even stronger – it was Christmas, time that was supposed to be spent with dear people, and she was missing him more than ever.

It certainly didn’t help when one of Ralph’s dirty jokes got the “Ahh, that’s so funny. NOT!” from Sherloque. French accent almost disappeared in those three letters and Caitlin felt a huge need to actually look at the man because she wanted to make sure it’s indeed Sherloque and not him.

It wasn’t him. And that was the biggest problem.

Caitlin excused herself, trying to not drag too much attention when she left the house saying that she just needs some air.

And it was true, because she felt like suffocating inside, while everyone was around her and she felt so alone because he, who wasn’t there was the only one she needed.

December air was almost merciless, so she was glad that she wasn’t wearing a dress but a black sweater with blue patterns which was a Christmas present from Killer Frost. She most likely left it under the Christmas tree last night, and Caitlin found it with a note _“So you two can be in synch this year too. Although blue is prettier than the last year’s red.”_

It was the reference to the blue sweater Caitlin bought for him. She wrapped it, put a ribbon on it, and brought it with her tonight. But it stayed in the back seat of her car when she realized that he's not coming. Maybe Harry forgot about her. After all, Earth 2 was his home…

She realized how screwed she was when literally every little thing reminded her of him. And the thought of him actually forgetting her brought tears to her eyes. Just like the day he told them that he’s leaving.

Well, it’s time for another sad holiday season, whoo hoo, she thought when the door closing startled her and her best friend joined her.

Caitlin quickly brushed the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes but didn’t look at him.

“You all right?” he knew her well, but she can’t do this now.

“I’m fine Cisco.”

“NOT!” the long-haired man gave his best impression of Harry’s gruffy voice, and that was the moment when she looked at him, half confused and half surprised that he actually knows something…

“Come on Caitlin, you are my best friend, I can see how much you miss him.” He explained slowly, letting her know that he actually knows basically everything.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter, don’t you think..” she tried to just make him drop it but Cisco had none of it

“Maybe it does, because you can always go to see him.” He offered her the extrapolator on his palm with hope on his face.

And it did seem so tempting, to just set the coordinates, press the button and see him again after more than half a year.. she almost reached for it, but then another thought hit her…

Half a year… what if he actually met someone and he is happy? Maybe that’s the reason why he never called or came to visit.

He was part of her life for the last few years and it felt so natural to have him around, but the thought of him actually being happy and in love with someone else stung. More than that, it hurt so damn bad that she was more sure than ever that she wants to be that _someone_ for him.

“But what if he doesn’t want to see me?” she dropped the act and asked Cisco nervously, but he didn’t seem worried about that.

“Ahh Caity, you are forgetting that he is my best friend too.. damn, you notice how I’m actually everyone’s best friend..” the look she sent him was seriously confused and in need of an answer, so he quickly switched back to the topic.

“He wants to see you, I know that. Just trust me on this one.”

What the hell, Caitlin thought, it’s not like things between them can get worse if she goes to see him, but instead of saying anything she just headed towards the street.

Her friend was scared for a second that he overstepped the line and she is angry, but then he realized that she is opening the back door of her car and not the driver'.

“I can’t go without anything, it’s rude, right?” she shouted while coming back with a present wrapped in a festive paper and Cisco grinned from ear to ear before he tossed her the small device.

“The coordinates for our STAR labs are set, when you decide to go home just press the button.” He said and a few seconds later opened the breach by himself and then she was gone.

He could warn her where he is sending her at least, Caitlin cursed silently when she found herself in the spacious kitchen. But then again, it was Cisco, she wouldn’t be surprised if he breached her to the roof so she can get in through the chimney like Santa.

The room was dark and the time on the fridge was reading 21:56, and she made her way to the door, praying that he at least didn’t send her to the wrong house.

The hallway was dark as well although she could see that it has some Christmas decorations, but it was just too quiet and lone, especially for Christmas Eve.

Caitlin was grateful she wasn’t wearing heels but absolutely inaudible snow boots, and she stopped like frozen when she actually heard something beside her own breathing.

It was music, soft, beautiful sound that was coming from the room with a half-opened door at the end of the hallway. The chords were so familiar to her, like she heard it a long, long time ago, but she couldn’t remember which song it was.

She came a little bit closer, not daring to peek inside, and then she heard his voice and instantly clutched the wrapped sweater in her hands tighter.

It was his house. And it was him. And he was singing, Harry was singing.

_“It’s coming on Christmas_

_They’re cutting down trees…”_

She always thought that he has a beautiful voice, and also long capable fingers like made for playing an instrument, but she never could dream of actually having a chance to see him doing either of that. Yet, there she was, standing in front of his living room as he was playing what sounded like a piano and sang a Christmas song.

Only.. he sounded far from happy. Like there’s no trace of that happy and smiled man that left them back in May. She wondered what happened.. is everything all right with Jesse? Or with his mind? But then again, he wouldn’t be able to play like this if he started losing everything again.

She forced herself to stop overthinking and actually do what she planned. But it was easier said than done.

All her courage from 15 minutes ago like magically disappeared now that she’s actually standing just a few feet away from him.

She came just a few steps closer, to actually look inside and the scene before her was almost like from some movie.

The decoration was probably Jesse’s handwork, as the Christmas tree was shining with yellow and red in the corner, and beside the fireplace, it was the only source of the light in the room, as Harry was sitting by the piano half turned with his back to her.

He never ceased playing, only singing was cut from the whole song to just some parts. But it was equally beautiful.

_“I’m so hard to handle_

_I’m selfish and I’m sad,_

_Now I’ve gone and lost_

_The best baby that I ever had…”_

She was standing there like stupefied, thinking how she could listen to him forever.

_“…I made my baby say goodbye.”_

He stopped before the actual end of the song and tiredly yet with a trace of anger stood up from the piano stool and made his way to the fireplace, repeating ‘ _Idiot’_ angrily, most likely directed at himself.

She couldn’t take it anymore, so she just opened the door, not wanting to act like some creep anymore, and faced his back. Only, he didn’t hear her, so she spoke, her voice smaller than she expected.

“Hi.” Oh God, really Caitlin, _‘hi’?!_ she silently cursed herself, but then he turned around to look at her, and all the thoughts disappeared from her head.

“Snow?” he said and took one step towards her but then he stopped. She could swear that his eyes were sparkling with tears, but also they were full of disbelief.

She spotted the glass and half-empty bottle of red wine on the coffee table, but he was far from drunk, so she wasn’t sure why he was looking at her like she is some illusion that will disappear any moment.

“I wanted to give you a gift.” She said and showed him the red paper with a green ribbon in her hand and without another word, in a few long steps he was in front of her, his arms going around her hugging her tightly.

Harry Wells was hugging her. She needed a few moments to actually realize what’s happening before she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him back.

His well familiar aftershave was still fresh, indicating that he was using it recently, and she let it envelop her nostrils, so she just melted into him, feeling like all her problems suddenly disappeared.

“You are here.” He whispered in her ear just before he pulled away and smiled at her.

“I’m sorry for just appearing in your home like this, Cisco breached me in your kitchen.” Her tone was apologetic but she chuckled and he actually joined her

“Well, he is lucky it’s you who came, if it was him I would probably shoot him with a pulse rifle.”

“Jesse’s not here?” she asked him looking around to see the beautiful decorations better.

“She stayed with her team and friends, they are making a party..although she needed some convincing to leave me here.” Even though he seemed more open and less stressed, this reminded her of old, silent about his feelings him. But why he was like that, she didn’t have the answer. Yet. "She said she will spend the night at her friend's house."

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, please sit, and do you want me to bring you something, coffee, tea, wine maybe?” he pointed to the cream couch, and she sat, saying that wine sounds nice, but before he left, she asked him to open her present first.

She noticed how he never asked her why she came, and she was grateful. This way she’ll have more time to figure out what to say.

“But I have nothing for you.” He said embarrassed, but then again, it’s not like he expected her.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll think of something.. Maybe that lovely voice of yours can help.” She said with a teasing yet warm smile, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks when he realized that she heard his little sad concert.

Ripping the paper, he smiled when he saw a blue sweater with a little white snowflake, but before he could comment on it, she rushed to explain

“You have to wear it even if you don’t like it” she started as she removed her coat “Frost gave me this one so we can be a color match for this Christmas too.”

He knew what she is talking about immediately, and he really loved the idea.

“I love it.”

He disappeared to do as she commands and wear her gift and also to bring her a glass and she found herself alone in his home once again.

Not being able to just sit still, she walked to the fireplace like he did before she came in, and studied the photos there. The reason for that was because among all the family photos she spotted one familiar.

It was old exactly one year, as it was taken on Christmas last year, just a couple of minutes before they got the news that Barry is arrested and they switched back to the working mode.

It was a selfie, snapped by Cisco who was holding the phone, and the rest of them were sitting on the couch behind him. Ralph still in Santa suit, minus the hat, next to him Joe who had an arm around Iris’s shoulders, Caitlin next to her, and since the couch wasn’t big enough and they actually had to make Harry join them, he was sitting on the armrest, next to her.

The angle was a little uncomfortable for someone tall as him, but he managed to make it look good when he stretched one arm over the headboard behind her back.

Caitlin stared at the photo for longer than she planned and she bit her lip when she realized how good they actually look together. Both smiley and in red, his arm behind her, almost pressed together… she was sure that if some random person who sees this photo would think of them as a couple. 

She liked the sound of that.

And now was the chance to do something about it. Maybe the only chance, she thought before he came back with a glass in his hand and wearing her present. And he looked so adorable that she couldn’t fight a huge smile that shone across her face. She especially loved that tiny white snowflake at the right bottom corner. It was so simple, but it meant that much because it represented the part of her being there with him.

He smiled back when he looked at her, his smile was small, and she could see the nervousness and so many questions in them, but it was like a whole different person than the one she found, who was playing a sad song. He was happier, and she let herself think that she was the reason for that.

Taking the small item she spotted the edge of the coffee table and sat at the soft, wide stool in front of the piano. Harry poured her wine and just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do now except watch her.

“You can sit too, I don’t bite, you know?” she said with a smirk, hoping that she looked more confident than she felt and put her palm on the stool, inviting him.

Harry’s eyes focused on the place she kept her hand on. He knew that the stool was big enough for both 0f them, but with less than minimal space in between. But she seemed like she doesn’t mind it, still, he was hesitant.

“You still owe me that present.” She tried again, and it worked since he walked to her slowly, and sat down, careful to not touch her more than it’s necessary.

The truth was that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing much more and the way she slightly leaned on him wasn’t helping at all.

“Do you play?” he asked when she gently ran her thin fingers over the piano keyboard.

“Once upon a time, I started with lessons when I was 10, but I stopped at 12.” She was pressing the white keys one by one “I was never too talented for it.” She chuckled.

“Caitlin Snow MD, genius, and hero not being talented for something? I don’t buy it.” He laughed and asked her if she remembers anything. But when she proved that her knowledge really is horrible he said something unplanned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you one day.” And it sounded like a promise to Caitlin.

When he was just playing random melodies, she protested, saying how she wants the song. Melody and lyrics, not just melody.

“Maybe the song that you were playing when I came, it is a bit melancholic but beautiful.” She tried carefully, and at the same time answered his silent question how much did she hear. More than enough was the answer.

He sounded even better when she was right next to him, plus, she couldn’t make herself to unglue her eyes either from his fingers or his long eyelashes since his eyes were closed.

_“She tried hard to help me,_

_She put me at ease,_

_Loved me so naughty,_

_Made me weak in the knees..”_

And in that exact moment, his eyes opened and blues met brown ones directly for the first time that night. It was like they really see each other for the first time.

“Why did you come Snow?” his question was unexpected, as well the fact that he stopped playing, and that’s what made her look away from him, her cheeks burning red.

“I’ve missed you.” She said simply, tracing her forefinger over the keyboard once again.

It was true. Since the day he left she was hoping that he will come back. That he will just jump through the breach and say that he needs their help. Or just to see them, to say that he misses them. That he misses her.

But that never happened, so it was her who did that instead. Was it a mistake, she will find out in the next couple of minutes.

“Why?” he asked, clearly having trouble with believing what she said. Was it his insecurity again, or the fact that maybe she feels the same towards him seemed Impossible, he wasn’t sure.

She was quiet.

”I’ve left you. I made both you and myself to say goodbye. I don’t deserve you, I never did.”

“You did. You left me when you just came back, when I thought that we actually have a chance.” He swallowed hard as he was listening to her carefully “but it doesn’t matter now, because you are here, and I’m here and it’s Christmas eve and I’m absolutely sure that I love you.”

Harry almost flinched. he couldn't believe that these words actually left her mouth. That she feels the same...

“That’s the reason I left. Because I couldn’t bear just the thought of working with you every day and being just your friend. Because ‘friends’ is the last thing I want us to be.”

She knew how hard it was for him to confess something like that. His eyes were glowing, and his voice trembling, fear still present. They were both afraid of losing each other if they reveal what they feel.

But now, when she realized all that nervousness was for nothing, she took the small branch that she found tossed away from the rest of the decorations.

“You forgot this one while you were decorating.” She bit her lip to stop her grin, but also because she couldn’t wait anymore. So she just lift the mistletoe above their heads.

He moved slowly, his lips were softer than she imagined and his hand felt warm on her cheek. The mistletoe hit the floor and the sadness they both felt just an hour ago was gone.

Pulling away from him, Caitlin pressed her forehead to his and sang quietly

_‘This year, to save me from tears,_

_I’ll give it to someone special…”_

He smiled. They were each other’s ‘someone special’, and everything they ever wanted.

“Merry Christmas, Snow.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” She answered dreamily before she leaned in for another kiss.

Her wish came true this year.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear your thoughts about this, bad or good, I accept everything. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New year one more time <3


End file.
